


Ready as I'll Ever Be

by hoshimia



Series: Sofia the First [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cedric is Taking over Enchancia, F/M, Miranda is Kidnapped, Other, Song Lyrics, Song: Ready as I'll Ever Be (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshimia/pseuds/hoshimia
Summary: Miranda has been taken hostage by Cedric, it's up to her family to save her and their kingdom.





	Ready as I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Sofia time.
> 
> Sixteen and loves the show smfh lmao

Miranda's sky blue eyes narrowed slightly, her mixed emotions showed like crashing waves in a sea storm. Emotions of betrayal, and hatred, but also emotions like sympathy and worriment.

Her eyes stared at the back of the royal sorcerer as he fiddled with his wand in one hand, looking over a potion that always puffed a different color smoke. Cedric turned to his trusty Raven, giving him a victorious grin. His free hand pinched the other side of the wand as he turned towards the Queen, "Any moment noooow, your highness~!" 

A frown grew on the Queen's lips of the cheery voice from the sorcerer. Her blue eyes trailed down to the enchanted rope around her wrist. She lightly tugged on it, as she thought, the rope didn't budge. It only harshly rubbed against her skin. "Believe me I know," Cedric's wand waved in his hand as he walked towards a large cabinet with many drawers. Her lips pursed as she cringed at the sting on her wrists, Miranda glanced back up seeing Cedric go to his cauldron with a few more dangerous looking potions, "I've sunk pretty low," he popped open the few potion bottles he had, dumping them into the cauldron with a satisfying puff of smoke exploding from it. Cedric finally grabbed an unfamiliar green orb, dropping it into the liquid with a grin. He slowly stuck his wand in the green, purple liquid, "But whatever I've done you deserve,"

Miranda frowned at his words, "Cedric-"

"Quiet!" he swung his wand out of the brewing liquid and pointed at her, making her flinch slightly, but narrowed her eyes to him.

Cedric ignored the growing glare towards him, he turned away from the Queen, his hands slamming down on his desk, making Miranda flinch slightly, some bottles clanging from the impact, "I'm the bad guy? That's fine!" He turned around, his hand swinging around, his thumb poking his chest, "It's no fault of mine!" Miranda's lips pursed as her eyebrows furrowed, Cedric's eyes moved off of her and above her; they fell on a portrait of the Royal Family- her family. Cedric's eyes fell off of the painting, his hand cupping the edge of his wand. His lips flickered up in disgust, scowling at the painting. Cedric raised his wand, with a flick of his wrist, a green beam casted from the wand, colliding with the painting, making it erupt into green flames, "And some justice at last will be served." 

Miranda's eyes widened at the painting, her eyes burning at the sight, she lightly tugged in the enchanted ropes around her wrists, "Please listen!" The rope rubbed against her wrists, making them burn slightly.

Cedric ignored Miranda's plea, his eyes staring at his familiar purple wand, the potion bubbling off of the top of the wand. Satisfied with the outcome of the potion, his eyes shifted over to his shelf as he walked over to it, "Now it's time to step up," his hands brushed against a box. Cedric's finger's grasped the box, pulling it down. Miranda's heart twisted slightly seeing the box spattered with purple, blue and green; the very box Sofia made Cedric for Wassalia. 

Cedric flicked open the top, the white stick wand made his smirk grow. He put his purple wand down and gently grabbed the white one, pulling it own and admiring it. "Or it's time to back down," 

Miranda watched as Cedric walked back to the cauldron, he gave his wand one final look before dipping it into the liquid. Cedric's eyes fell back to the destroyed portrait, the only thing that remained was a tiny bit of the youngest princess; more importantly- The Amulet of Avalor resting around her neck. His lips fell into a smirk as he pulled out his wand, "and there's only one answer for me," his grip on his wand tightened, his smile growing larger, "And I'll stand up and fight," Cedric tossed his wand into the air, "cause I know that I'm right!" His hand swiped the wand back into his palm, the green yellow light growing larger.

"And I'm ready!" Cedric walked away from the cauldron and toward the window. Miranda uneasily stared after him, watching as Cedric's hands gripped the window sill, "I'm ready, I'm ready!" Cedric lifted his wand out toward the guy, a green beam shooting up to the sky.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

James frowned seeing his father groan in pain, struggling to sit up from his spot. He put his hand on his father's arm, stopping him from forcing himself up, "Dad, are you sure you're up for this?" James' eyebrows furrowed in concern seeing Roland's face twist in pain. The King's eyes fell off to the side, his lips pursing before flicking up in pain. A defeated sigh was James response. "Actually..." Roland let himself be lightly pushed down by his son. "I don't think I am, I'll only slow you down.."

"but, how are you going to lead the assault?" someone spoke up, making James turn his head around and glare to them.

Roland's hand gently patted James' arm, reassuring him. "I'm not," Roland responded, forcing himself up, his eyes falling onto a puffy green dress, "She is,"

James and many others turned around to see who the King was looking at- the heir to the throne- Amber. The blonde blinked at her father's words, almost stammering. She knows nothing about leading assaults, she's been learning how to run a kingdom; trades, balls, documents, all of those things.

Amber's fingers nettled together as her lips pursed unsurely. A loud groan of pain made her shoot her head up, her father falling back onto the bed. Her hazel glanced over to a window, her lips melting into a frown seeing her normally bright castle dark, and gloomy. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She quickly glanced around the room, seeing a table beside her. With a quick inhale, Amber pulled herself into the wood, "Now it's time to rise up!" Heads turned to face to soon to be Queen,

"Or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see," Amber's arm extended out, gesturing to the window. Some turned to the window, frowning at the sight of the castle. Roland's lips flickered into a smile seeing how the people began walking over to the table. 

Amber's eyes flickered around, wondering what else to say to grab their attention, to convince them that she can lead them. Her eyes fell onto a guard holding a sword. Amber used her finger to gesture him over, grabbing the sword away from him, she held it up into the air, the light glinting off of the metal. "And I swear by the sword, if you're in get on board!"

Amber's arm fell, pointing the sword to the crowd, "Are you ready?"

James grabbed the handle of his sword, standing up, "I'm ready!"

The others looked around, grabbing what they could for a weapon, "We're ready!"

"We're ready!"

Amber slowly lowered the sword, taking a deep breath, her head turned toward the window looking back to the castle. Her frown grew, "Ready as I'll ever be..."

* * *

Hugo's fingers brushed against a branch, pushing it up slightly as he sucked under it. His green eyes fell onto the familiar purple horse and especially the purple cloak. His lips pursed slightly. He began wslking towards them, his eyes glancing up to the green beam going into the sky. His eyes moved back down seeing a hand reach out and brush the dark purple mane of the horse.

Hugo swallowed nervously, his hand tightened on the bow in his left hand. "I hear you're pretty handy with these." He slipped the bow into his right hand, holding it out for her. His eyes met diamond blue ones for a second, before she grabbed it from his hand, her eyes looking over the wooden bow. 

Hugo's right hand moved to the sword by his side, gripping the handle, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Are you quite sure we can do this?"

Her head lifted up, her free hand playing with the clasp of her cloak as she walked up to him. The clasp was undone and slipped off of her back, her messy brown hair fell back into place. Sofia's blue eyes never left the green beam, "Together we will guarantee."

* * *

Cedric pointed the tip of his wand to his chest, his body absorbing the green light, his dark eyes slowly coloring to a bright green,

"I'll make them hear me!"

"Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve,"

* * *

Amber's eyes opened, her fingers brushing her wet hair out of her face, the clap of thunder in the distance filled her ears as well as the sound of many feet stomping onto stone, walking on the bridge to the castle. Amber's grip on her soaked dress tightened as she took a deep breath,

"Prove they can trust me."

"And the outcome will hardly come free."

* * *

Sofia's blue eyes burned slightly at the sight of her castle, her grip on Minimus's lead tightened. Her eyes fell to a mob slowly walking the bridge to the castle. Sofia gestured for Minimus to land beside them, his hooves clicked against the stone.

Sofia slipped off of her horse as well as Hugo, the two of them mixing in with the crowd, the youngest princess finding her way beside her older siblings, both of them giving her a worrying glance at her soaked body. Her eyes shut as she took a deep breath, "I'll save my home and family..."

The three siblings looked to eachother, giving a slight nod as they continued.

"Now the line's in the sand and our moments at hand."

Amber's steps came to a halt, her eyes trailing up to the sorcerers tower, the rest of the mob slowly stopping as well.

James' grip on the handle of his sword tightened, "And I'm ready," his eyes met Amber's, they shared a small sad smile. She turned her head back to the castle, "I'm ready."

Sofia's blue eyes narrowed to the tower, her heart twisting in betrayal and hurt as she faintly saw someone's head lean out the window. Hugo walked up beside her, "I'm ready..."

Cedric's smirk grew to the large crowd at the bottom of his tower, his wand's dim light growing brighter, "Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
